


The first of good mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: ( old fic - be warned), M/M, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: L has been thinking of him. His outline in the dark, stills all luminous after all. L/Light.





	

Most things are explicable for L. No. He must make it imperative that they are.

Of course, ‘most’, is substandard, paltry, not complete. Man has been known to twist and turn things to their suit and for much of the time, it does make sense, one must maintain the little sanity they have. The universe cannot fit inside one’s head.

That is what L tells himself as he stares into the chilled dark of the room, sitting crossed legged, hunched over on the side of an unmade bed. It fills him with a childish finicky, makes him want to grind his teeth together. And for most of his life, he had thought, there’d been hardly a 9 percent probability of him being so touchy and aggravated over something, something so-

A shape shifts beside him, like a slip of silk beneath heavy fingertips. L turns, slightly, slow, his dark hair brushing his bare shoulders and his darker than black eyes, shifting languidly over the figure tangled in the stark white sheets. Looks away then, his eyes finding the dark space again. But there’s the pale dribble pinpricks of light around the edges of the wide windows telling him of dawn.

L is shirtless, sitting in his plain boxers in his usual fashion. His hair are mused up to a point where it looks like a cat gave birth to kittens and died somewhere in there. His skin is cold and clammy, throat parched and lips dry. But then there’s one thing he cannot escape : the damp heavy musk of sex.

How could he escape?

Nails scratching his back in harsh haphazard lines and hips that arched deep into him until they could not breathe for agonizing minutes. Biting teeth and baring howls and breathy moans. Kisses too. Quick-fire most and some, a luxury, the tantalizingly honey-slow kisses. Sweeping each other’s mouth and supplicating each other’s lips.

That’s something you cannot escape. The scars and love-bites down his neck tell that much and L finds himself touching a particularly large one at the tendon in his neck, smiles dryly at how this was definitely not going to be covered by his shirt and how much of a fit Light would throw at it. Wonders idly how they’d explain it to the team.

There’s a faint jingling sound, like spoon against ceramic, and the silver band around L’s wrist pulls on his hand. Now he remembers managing to chain them together at the undistinguishable end of the long night. L finds himself looking over again, and Light is shifting. He can see Light faintly now and does exactly that, his thumb in his mouth, looking at him. _Light-kun’s_ hair are a most peculiar shade in the dark, L tilts his head, sucking on his thumb with more intensity. Fine scatter of thin gold hair in the reddish brown hue. And somehow…the dimness of the light softens the sharpness of his rising bones, his collarbone looks like polished marble and the lines of his jaw look like a vicious liquid slates, froze partway.

Light’s warm brown skin is completely naked, the sheets covering his chest partly and tangled between his legs. L can see part of his lower legs, wiry muscles and shapely, as they had closed tightly around his waist last night.

They have, quoting Light, ‘fucked’ before. Oh, many, many times. But there had been something different last night. Something in Light’s hot whispers and L’s passionate touches, there had been something entirely _different._

“Stop staring at me. I can’t sleep that way, you know that.” Light says, his voice husky, his eyes still closed, attempting to turn over again but the chain blocking his path.  
“Ah but I merely admire Light-kun.”

Light snorts, cracking his eyes open just a fraction, brown irises flashing with dry humor. “I think you ‘admired’ me quite enough last night.” His confident, low-timbre laugh quaking L’s bones, then. Light is at ease this morning, certainly, in a very pleasant mood. Usually he is the first one to be pushing off, cursing and stumbling to the bathroom, dragging L along with him.

“Light-kun is worthy of being admired every second.” L says, honestly. Not breaking his gaze with Light.

Light shakes his head slowly in disbelief, his slightly fanned out hair brushing the pillow, not saying anything in return. L can see his palm against the sheets, his half-leaf smile and the color of his eyelashes clearly now.

A beat. Another. Light is sitting up then, the sheets slipping off his chest, pooling at his waist. L promptly takes his thumb out of his mouth.

He squints at L, still smiling.

“Good morning.”

“Hmm. That’s a little late for that isn’t it?”

Light pushes his hair out of his face, “Idiot.” He hisses, then his face softens, thinking. “I mean, it’s a… _good_ morning. You know what I mean.”

L catches himself. Something very different indeed. So he lets his eyes wander father, “I’d say it is.”

“Pervert!” Light throws his pillow at L and L catches it dutifully.

“Funny. You fulfill my… _pervy_ needs anyway, hmm?”

Light opens his mouth. Closes it. “Whatever.” His voice is soft, not how L expected it to be. Mocking and caustic. Before L voices his concerns of this very Kira behavior, strange as it is, Light is reaching forward and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of L’s mouth. Barely there, but there.

Light is rising from the bed, his naked form, stark and brazen and handsome. He is tugging on his discarded boxers and asking,

“Shower?”

L is nodding.

Some things are better left uncharted. Because they had not ‘fucked’ but _made love_ , last night. They had, indeed, shared the first of good mornings. As Light fusses with the toothpaste and says something over the falling of the shower, L feels a strangely lightheaded with a dread in his chest that has nothing to do with the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I meant to be working on my English essay… but stuff happened so here you have it. I hope L wasn’t too OOC. That also somehow happened.
> 
> Do comment/review! I adore your feedback to bits and pieces and just. –big puppy eyes-
> 
> Much love until next time!


End file.
